The morning after Valentines
by aga4343
Summary: Yesterday was Valentine's Day... Italy confessed his love... Germany had no idea what to do about it. But... maybe this whole situation isn't as bad as he thought at first...


Morning came. Germany opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, all sleepy. He was running his hand through his ruffled hair, wondering why he is in so... strange mood. He glanced sideways and blushed.

Oh yea... Yesterday was Valentine's Day... Italy confessed his love... Germany had no idea what to do about it. He sighed loudly.

Maybe it was strange, but the fact that his friend had some feelings for him made Germany feel a pleasant warmth for the first time, seeing him sleeping beside. Feliciano every night somehow got to his house and loaded into his bed. Germany never liked it, he thought that the behavior of his ally was bizarre and unusual, but he didn't protest... One day made him change his mind completely for the matter.

He sighed again and looked at Italy. And then, all red, he reached over for a book lying on the nightstand and opened the correct page.

He bought it yesterday. _Guidebook for lovers_... so, here he surely will find an answer to the question rumbling in his head: _What should I do now?_

Chapter titled _How to wake up the beloved_ was short. Germany blushed while reading it. He glanced at Italy.

They wrote, to _wake up with a sensitive and gentle kiss_. Preferably on the lips, but it may be also on the cheek. Yes, this second option was definitely more matching embarrassed Germany. He leaned unsteadily over the Italian. His eyes inadvertently rested on the lips of his friend. Veneziano was asleep blissfully, smiling gently. His lips were slightly opened and in the corner of his mouth a small drop of saliva glistened. Germany felt that his heart beats with doubled force that his chest hurt. His cheeks and ears were burning from a dark blush.

_On the cheek ... on the cheek ... Sheisse, what are you thinking?_ - Germany firmly clenched his eyelids. The feeling that came over him was so strange, completely unknown ... but even pleasant. _They wrote that the best is to kiss on the lips.._. - the thought passed quickly through his head. He held his breath and leaned even lower. Let it happen whatever it is…

Suddenly Italy moved, yawned quietly and opened his eyes. Their eyes met. And then Ludwig heard only loud squeal and he felt Feliciano escape from beneath him in horror.

_Yeaaaa ... At least I woke him up ..._ -Ludwig thought blushing. He sighed and looked at heavily breathing Italy. His dark, wide opened with fear eyes, glistened with tears.  
>"G-Germany ... W-what ...?"<p>

"I wanted to wake you up ..." Ludwig said quietly, feeling an unexpected anger for himself. Italy's calmed down a bit and now looked at his ally with increasing curiosity. After a moment of silence, he smiled sweetly and moved closer to Germany, so that their noses brushed gently. Ludwig stated that if he was made of wood, he would probably be on fire now. It was really strange feeling. On the one hand it bothered him, because he found out that he couldn't reasonably think in such a moment... rather, think AT ALL... On the other hand, he had to sheepishly admit that it was a most pleasant feeling, which he ever felt.

"Germany behaves strangely lately, but it doesn't bother me!" Italy said cheerfully, his voice was melodious and laughing. You can see that he totally didn't realize the seriousness of the situation, but ... Germany didn't pay much attention to it. His thoughts became captivated by the unusual desire for him... Italy's lips were so close to his mouth... As written in the book, after all, that _the best is on his lips_. The fact that this referred to the awakening, and Italy was already long awake, it seemed to not to bother Ludwig.

"Germany! Germany! Since we aren't sleeping anymore, let's go eat breakfast! I'll make pizza, what do you say?" Italy moved away from the blonde, still with a characteristic smile glued on the lips. Ludwig's chest started aching. When looking at the rapidly disappearing Feliciano's figure, he understood immediately that it went wrong. He furrowed his brows in anger and, quite unaware of his actions, acting completely subconsciously, grabbed the Italian's hand, firmly pulled close and held tightly and as tenderly as he could, he sank his lips in Italy's.

Totally confused Feli for a moment tried to break free from the German's grip, but he was too strong, so in the end Italy surrendered and shyly kissed back. After a while, Ludwig broke away from his friend and, breathing hard, tried to calm down.  
>After several seconds of silence he glanced at Feliciano. Mentioned boy, all red, stared at the floor. For Germany the fact what he did, reached him with a distinct lag, but when he finally realized his own deed, also heavily blushed and looked away. After a moment of silence he sighed and said quietly:<p>

"T-Then? Will you do that pizza?" Once Germany uttered the magic word _pizza_, Italy immediately changed his facial expression and happily ran into the kitchen. Germany sighed again and smiled gently. Yes, everything is going well, according to what's in the guidebook.

And this whole _love_ thing isn't as bad as he thought at first...


End file.
